Snow Prima and the Five Vocaloids
by MahNati
Summary: When Yuki gets bored at the Vocaloid family's Christmas party, Sonika decides to tell her a story so she can pass the time until Christmas arrived. Sounds pretty inocent, uh? It's just a story invented by Sonika, right? Well...
1. Let the story begin!

**Since Christmas is coming, I have decided to show some spirit and write this fic. It will contain more or less 7 chapters, so I guess I can finish it till Christmas.**

**EDIT: In the end I didn't finish until Christmas. But at least I edited the grammar errors, so there's that.**

* * *

Tic tok. Tic tok.

A huge mahogany clock stood at the living room's corner, showing that it was almost eleven o' clock. A little girl looked at the gigantic clock with bright, anxious dark brown eyes. As the pointer changed position, she gave a quick glance at the adults behind her before turning to the clock again. Soon it would be eleven o' clock, and then, it would be only an hour to midnight. And then...

"Yuki, why are you standing there like this?" asked someone with a rather metallic voice.

The girl gasped in surprise and turned around, only to see green-haired teenager looking at her with a curious expression on her face. How long had she been watching her?

"Sonika, you scared me!" Yuki pouted, her eyes nervously alternating between Sonika and the clock. "It's not Halloween for you to be scaring people."

Sonika giggled. Yuki was a very jumpy child, one of the many reasons why it was so fun to startle her.

"Sorry about that. But what are you doing here, anyway?" the teen pointed to the crowd behind her. "The party is over there."

Kaai Yuki looked uninterested at the adults, drinking and celebrating. It was Christmas Eve's night, time for the Vocaloid family (including the semi-official Vocaloids Akita Neru and Yowane Haku) to reunite and celebrate that special date at the Engloids' place. There was a buffet in the dining room, and drinks were being passed as the huge family of virtual singers chatted. A huge and colorful tree stood in the corner with lots of presents under it. The atmosphere was pleasant, with soft Christmas songs playing in the background, and even the most stoic people, like Megurine Luka and Miriam, had a smile stamped on their faces. The teen Vocaloids were gathered at Sonika's room, playing video games and using her computer, so the living room was dominated by the adults.

However, Yuki was basically the only child in the whole party (Gachapoid not counting), and she felt a little excluded. Gachapoid was a nice friend and all, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of loneliness. Besides, he was too busy annoying Iroha to talk to her. So to pass time, the little Vocaloid decided to wait for Christmas, so then she could open the present that Kyoteru left for her under the tree and occupy herself with something.

"I want to open my present soon..." she muttered.

"Just wait a little longer," Sonika said. "Think positive. Most people only open their presents in the morning. You have the privilege to open at midnight."

"It's still too long..." Yuki kicked an imaginary rock. "It's that I don't have nothing to do. Miku-san, Rin-chan, Len, Neru and Miki-nee are in your room. Almost everyone is talking about grown-up stuff and even Gachapoid has someone to play."

"Why don't you go play with him then?"

Right after saying that, both girls saw a rather annoyed Iroha chasing Gachapoid through the corridors, ready to beat him as soon as she caught him. Gachapoid seemed pretty desperate and begged for her to stop.

"Oookay, never mind," the British Vocaloid scratched the back of her head.

Sonika looked at the black-haired girl sympathetically. Yuki didn't seem to be enjoying, and she couldn't blame her. It really sucked being alone, especially in a night like that. Sonika knew she needed to do something to cheer her up or, at least, make the party less boring for her. But what to do? What could cheer lonely a nine-year-old? After a few seconds, an idea came to the green-haired teen. Oh, how she loved being brilliant like that!

"Yuki, how about that? While we wait for midnight, I can tell you a Christmas story," she smiled.

Yuki put a finger on her chin. That didn't sound bad at all. Also, Sonika was being so nice to her...

"Sure!" she replied after two seconds of thinking.

"Alright, so let's go to a better place then," Sonika gently got her hand.

The two virtual singers left the room and walked upstairs. After crossing the whole second floor, they finally reached Miriam's room.

"Why we are at Miriam-san's room?"

"Because I always liked how her room smells, of course," Sonika sniffed the air.

Yuki shrugged and sat on Miriam's bed. Sonika sat besides her and, after digging into her memories, decided which story she would tell.

"Is the story a fairytale?" Yuki asked.

"Um... if you want to see the story that I invented as a fairytale, then it is."

"You... invented?"

"Yup. Now pay attention, for now I'll start. This is a story about a poor woman who lived with her five cousins."

_It's called "Snow Prima and the Five Vocaloids"._

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a small house made of wood in the middle of the mountains. There lived a very poor and fair young woman called Snow Prima, whose hair was as black as a night without moon, her eyes were green like emeralds and her lips were pure pink. In that house, there also lived the beautiful woman's five cousins: Miku, the popular; Rin and Len, the twins; Miki, the freak; Iroha, the fangirl and Lily, the unloved._

* * *

"Wait, so Snow Prima had actually six cousins!"

"Nah, Rin and Len count as one," Sonika smirked. "Just like their product. Now let me continue."

* * *

_It was Christmas Eve and the family, being poor like they were, found themselved without nothing to eat in that special evening. No turkey, sweets or even a cup of juice. The tree didn't have any ornaments, not even a star, as their trinkets were old and they were forced to throw them away and couldn't afford to buy new ones. The house looked empty and sad, just like their owners. _

_Miku couldn't take it anymore and sobbed. __"Oh, dear cousin," she said to Snow Prima. "I'm so hungry and cold. Don't we have money to even buy some cabbage?"_

_"I'm afraid that we don't have, Miku," Snow Prima said. "Tonio was responsible for our earnings, but he disappeared and left no money for us. And you know, finding a job is very difficult. We will have to pass this Christmas without celebration, it seems."_

_"But... there must be something we can do!" Iroha protested. "Even if we earn only the suficient to buy a sandwich, or something like that."_

_Snow Prima began to walk in circles, reflecting on their situation and how they could get over their crisis, even if was only for that night. The five (or six, whatever) children looked at her with high expectations, their eyes shining in admiration._

_"Alright, that's it..." the raven-haired woman sighed. "My dear family, the only way to get out of this situation is..."_

_"Eeeehhhh..."_

_"We all finding a job."_

_The kid's jaws dropped. "But you said that it's been hard finding a job lately! Besides, it's Christmas Eve. How can we find a job in a day like this?" Miku whined._

_Their protests and questions rose quickly. Snow Prima raised her hand in order to make them quiet down and, after making they all shut up, she said..._

* * *

"Um... Sonika?" Yuki shyly asked. "I think that you're exaggerating."

"Why?"

"Shouldn't Snow Prima's family get help from the government? Why aren't her cousins at school, learning and being fed? Rin, Len and Iroha aren't even in the age to be working."

Sonika's looked astonished at her. For a nine-year-old, Yuki could say some pretty mature stuff. The Brittish singer patted her head and gave an embarassed smile.

"It's that I forgot to tell you that in the land where they lived, the regime was monarchic."

"Uh?"

"They were rulled by an evil queen," Sonika simplified.

"Who was the queen?"

The green-haired teen put her index on her chin for a while and smiled mischivously as she got an idea.

"The queen was a yound girl with long golden hair tied up in twin tails and bright golden eyes. Her face, while pretty, also showed anger and her nose was always stuck up in the air. Her name was Akitamyia Neru, the kingdom's tyrant ruler."

"Neru Akitamyia?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry. I'm absolutely NOT implying that Neru was the villain. Akitamyia is my original character." Sonika snickered.

* * *

_So Snow Prima said: "Tonight, queen Neru is throwing a huge Christmas party to all her noble friends at her palace. She's inviting a great number of UTAUs and Boukaloids across the country."_

_"Oh, I see!" Miku exclaimed in joy. "So there will probably be traffic with so many people. And with that, we can do some performances so they can give us money!"_

_"That's not an actual job, you know?" Len pointed out._

_"It's better than nothing," Lily shrugged. "Maybe we can even sell some stuff we have. If we have any left."_

_"I doubt you have anything left, Lily-nee," Rin said as she observed her stripperific clothes._

_The family decided it would be best for them if they went to the traffic that night and try to get some change. And so, when night arrived, and each one decided what they would do to help, they got their winter clothes and parted into the town's direction. __And so their quest for money began._

* * *

**Review if you liked. Review if you didn't like it. Just review and tell me what you're thinking.**


	2. Warning: popularity may cause backdraft!

_The town's center, where most part of its commerce happened, was crowded with people because of Christmas Eve. People and more people of the most varied hair colors walked frantically here and there, or heading to their homes to celebrate Christmas with their family, or because they needed to buy their last preparations, making the straight paths look like a franatic rainbow. The sidewalks looked more like a human anthill, filled with energy and hurry. But what was most notable in that scene was that nobody seemed to want to step out of the sidewalks. The reason was because the streets were occupied with fancy coaches and cars, all belonging to important and noble UTAUs, all of them going to the same place: queen Neru's gigantic palace._

_A tiny spot of teal hair walked through the sea of people, struggling to not be dragged away with the movement. That peculiar hair belonged to a pretty girl with matching alert eyes and an impossibly to live short skirt. With a microphone in hand, a stereo sound with an iPod connected to it in the other and a leather hat in her head (those were her very few possessions, and she refused to sell them), the girl searched for a good place to perform._

_"Oh, I need to find someplace where I can use as a stage and, at the same time, call the attention of the UTAUs," Miku, the popular, said in a worried voice._

_When she and her family arrived in town, they have agreed to separate (except Rin and Len, who were always together) and each one would try to find a way to make money. After three hours, everyone would gather at the combined local and they would all try to buy food. Someone would still be open by the time they finished. There was always someone who had no life or family to celebrate that date with._

_"Maybe I could..." the girl shook her head, her stupidly long teal locks swinging with the movement. "No, I can't. People hate being stuck in the traffic and I would make it get worse if I performed there."_

_Hatsune Miku continued to walk, taking the opportunity to lament over her life while doing it. She couldn't stand being poor anymore, she simply couldn't. When Tonio was alive..._

* * *

"So Tonio is dead?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Uh... well... he disappeared," Sonika scratched her head. "Usually, when someone says that X person disappeared, they are actually meaning 'X person is dead, only we haven't found his/her body yet.'"

"I see..." the girl then looked curious at her. "Was Snow Prima widow, then?"

"I'll leave Snow Prima and Tonio's relationship up to your interpretation." Sonika's blue eyes gave a mischievous look.

"Awww, please, tell me!" Yuki whined. "It's not fair!"

The black-haired girl pouted. She didn't like when people said "I'll leave up to your interpretation" when it came to certain character's relationship. What did Sonika thought she was? A human fangirl? Their Master?

"Nope, not telling." the British teen winked at her. "But this part is not about Snow Prima, it's about Miku. So let's continue, yes?"

* * *

_When Tonio was there (she wasn't certain if he was dead or alive), he would make sure that their family would have conditions to live a comfortable life. But now Snow Prima was in charge, and she seemed pretty lost. Consequentially, Miku and her beloved cousins had to suffer too. But that night, everything would change. She would earn money for them to have a great Christmas meal. And who knows? Someone might like her singing and she might live through that._

_The teal-haired had been so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't realize that she left the center of the town and was standing at the front gate to queen Neru's palace. Miku suddenly snapped back to reality as she saw huge and shiny golden bars at few meters of distance from her. Vehicles with important UTAUs and Boukaloids were entering in line, their owners giggling in anticipation. Queen Neru was known for throwing the best parties. Parties that people like Hatsune Miku couldn't participate._

_"Buuuut..." Miku thought with a huge grin. "This doesn't mean that I can't take advantage of it."_

_Miku approximated as much as possible and put the stereo sound on the floor covered in snow._

* * *

"How the stereo would work if it there wasn't electricity?"

"Batteries, of course."

* * *

_As I was saying, she put the stereo on the floor and chose the instrumental that she would like to sing first. The sixteen-year-old then put the mic close to her mouth as the very first seconds started to play, first slowly and involving..._

_"Watashi no koi wo higeki no "Juliet" ni shi nai de koko kara tsure dashi te..."_

_... to a fast-paced and beautiful tune._

_"Son na kibun yo!"_

_A few UTAUs looked out of the windows of their vehicles to see the source of that rather... pretty, yet uncanny, high-pitched voice. There were some jaw-dropping as they saw a very young looking girl, with leg-long teal hair, dancing and singing the kingdom's hit music "Romeo and Cinderella", a romantic, if not a little generic and suggestive, music about a girl who loved and wanted to stay with her boyfriend, even if her parents didn't approve it._

_"Papa to mama ni oyasumi nasai, sei zei ii yume wo mi nasai, otona wa moo neru jikan yo..."_

* * *

"Sonika, can I interrupt you again?" Yuki asked, worried if she was bothering her friend with so many interruptions.

"Go on. I don't mind, really," Sonika smiled.

"Since it was Christmas, shouldn't Miku be singing Christmas carols, instead? I see a lot a chorus of people going door to door, singing and saying messages of peace and love to other people and earning some money, in the movies."

"You see, Yuki, Miku's English was terribly awful..."

"Majestic redundancy..." Yuki replied.

"Fine," Sonika rolled her eyes. "It was completely awful. Miku couldn't sing in English, and she didn't know carols translated to Japanese. Also, if she sang with a chorus of people, which would mean that she would earn less money, because she would have to share with other people."

"Doesn't that contradict Christmas spirit, not wanting to share?" now Yuki was terribly confused.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few moments.

"Anyway, Miku continued to sing..."

* * *

_"Musekaeru miwaku no "caramel", hajirai no suashi wo karameru, konya wa doko made ikeru no?" Miku continued, her voice spreading across the palace's entrance and involving the noble people._

_Just like she planned, the UTAUs and Boukaloids got out from their vehicles to listen to her music and see her dance, amazed at the sixteen-year-old's talent. As the music progressed, the encouragement from the their part grew. It started with one small girl with red twin drills hairstyle clapping her hands. Then another followed her, and another, and another. When Miku noticed, all the nobles were clapping hands and cheering for her. She was a success! Even the cars from behind stopped honking to listen her singing._

_"Kane ga nari hibiku "Cinderella", "Glass" no kutsu wa oite yuku wa..." she continued, now with even more enthusiasm._

_And so Miku twirled and danced like there was no tomorrow. Her voice was everywhere, spreading across the entrance and reaching all the people present there. She managed to stop what everyone was doing just so they would listen her. Ah, how good it was that sensation of recognition! The cheering, the sensation that she was loved... it was everything so good. She, herself, was amazing! With her pretty looks, unique voice and dance abilities, Miku could take over the world._

_Why not? She had already gathered all those snobish nobles attention in only a few seconds. And maybe... she had the hope that some business person was there, watching her and seriously thinking on hiring her and making her the century's new diva. Okay, maybe not that, but she could live on that. Singing and earning money, being recognized by people, making concerts and becoming famous. Living in comfort, like she always wanted._

_Oh, and maybe help her family get over their financial crisis. That too._

_"Itsuka wa tabe rare chau wa, sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne." The tealette gave one last twirl as she finished singing._

_The applauses came from everywhere. Miku bowed grateful to the enthusiastic crowd and immeadiately took her hat off, showing it to the people around her in a signal that she expected something in change. Her satisfaction grew even more as money and more money were being deposited in the hat, the piece of cloth geting heavier as she passed it around. Once she finished, she put the hat aside and looked the UTAUs and Boukaloids with a radiant, yet ambicious, face._

_"Does anyone here want more?" she asked._

_There was a loud cheering from everyone, even from the castle's security people. Miku interpreted that as a 'yes'. With a nod, she searched in her iPod another song to play. Her eyes scanned her playlist as quick as her fingers went in circles. At least, her teal eyes spotted the music she was looking for. That would be perfect!_

_Miku went to the center of her imaginary stage and started to dance as she put the music to play._

_"Po pi po pi po pi po, po pi po. Po pi po pi po pi po..."_

* * *

Yuki's dark brown eyes grew wider as she heard the fatidic music. "Ah, "Po Pi Po"! No!" the child covered her ears dramatically. "The doom-loop song. Why do you want this music to get stuck in our heads, Sonika?!"

"Simply because this music is addicting," the teen shrugged. "Miku knew that catchy, nonsensical musics make a lot of success. By singing "Po Pi Po", she thought everyone would have the music stuck in their heads and they would ask for more and more."

"Eh, her plan seems a little..."

"Absurd? This is a fairy tale, Yuki. In fairy tales, every excuse is acceptable," Sonika smirked and whispered to herself, "Besides, Miku wasn't known for being that bright."

* * *

_Miku jumped and danced as her chant continued. She could see her fans watching her in astonishment, which was a wonderful thing. She needed to impress them even more._

_"Po pi po pi po pi po pi..."_

_That was it. The song's peak!_

_"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Miku streched her arms and started runing around, looking like a kid pretending to be an airplane._

_But much to her surprise, the UTAUs and Boukaloids weren't cheering like before. In fact, they were doing the complete opposite. They were mad at her! But how? Her plan was brilliant. Everybody should be addicted to the song by that moment. Miku stopped singing and turned the music off, so she could hear what the nobles were complaining so much._

_"My eardrums! I thinn they exploded!"_

_"Oh my gosh! The pain!"_

_"I... I can't hear thing..."_

_"Oh, I can hear. But only an annoying whistle!"_

_Miku sweat dropped as she realized what she has done. Her extremely high voice damaged all those people's eardrums. "But, I didn't feel anything..." she thought, desperation growing in her every second that passed. Maybe it was because she was used to her own voice? In any case, she sink as all those hate glares were being directed at her. That wasn't good. Miku slowly backed away and got her hat filled with money._

_"So... I guess I'll leave now," she said. "H-Have an excellent time at your majesty's party. Thank you for your attention."_

_She prepared to leave, not even bothering to get her stereo back (but she got her iPod, at least). When a beautiful girl, who seemed to be around nineteen, with long orange hair and piercing gree eyes stepped out of the crowd. She was dressed in simpler attire than her friends, but still had an air of importance._

_She was Namine Ritsu, the sorceress in the whole kingdom. And she didn't look pleased. Not a bit._

_"You like to sing in absurd notes and cause eardrums explosions, don't you, brat?" she asked angrily._

_"Uh..." if Miku had any comeback, she lost it._

_"You like to sing like a chipmunk, don't you? That's what you want to be? A chipmunk?" Ritsu's eyes seemed to be in pure green fire. "Then a chipmunk you shall be!"_

* * *

"A-And what happened next?"

"Ritsu casted a spell on her, and Miku, the popular, became a cute little female chipmunk with teal hair."

"But if Miku became a chipmunk, how would she return to her family?" Yuki asked, not horrified, but rather surprised with that ending.

"To her family I don't know. But, they say that Miku, in her new form, still tried a career in the music business, became the fourth member of the Chipettes, and is making a huge success worldwide. And guess what?" Sonika laughed. "Her voice continued sounding the same!"

"Sonika, that's not nice!" Yuki tried to defend her elder sister, but she too started to laugh. Truth be told, Miku's voice was pretty high.

After some seconds laughing, both tried to quiet down. Sonika playfully put her index over her pink lips and gave a look of "We're partners in this".

"Shhh! This is only between us, okay?" she winked. The younger girl nodded, still giggling.

"So, what happened to the other cousins?"

"I was going to get there..."


	3. A very important life lesson

"We have already taken a good look at how things were outside, so let's see how queen Neru's party was going, shall we?"

Yuki nodded and Sonika cleared her throat, making a rather unpleasant sound for both girls.

"Eh, sorry about that," she said, embarrassed. She should have known that her artificial voice wasn't made for that stuff.

* * *

_Queen Neru was known for throwing the best parties, and with a good reason. Being rich like she was, and having a very good taste, Neru, while she couldn't rule a kingdom without causing misery to great part of the population, at least knew how to use money to decorate and fill her palace with life very well. The music was joyful and fantastic. Boukaloids and UTAUs danced in fine dresses and the buffet offered could satisfy at least a dozen of hungry families for a week. An invitation to one of her parties was the object of desire of many citizens. After all, that would grant an entrance, right?_

_However, twins Kagamine Rin and Len didn't need an invitation to enter the queen's palace. Of course, that wouldn't mean that they could enjoy the party either. In fact, nobody could even know that they were there, as the Kagamine siblings actually sneaked into the castle and were currently searching for the room where Neru kept her treasures. Or so they thought she had one of those types of rooms. Apparently, they didn't think of the possibility that Neru could have kept her money in a bank._

* * *

"Wasn't there any security? Anyone could enter the palace that easy?"

"Miku was distracting the guards when they entered. You know, before she suffered that accident."

"It really seems that, in fairytales, every excuse counts..." Yuki thought.

* * *

_They continued walking upstairs, heading to the third and last floor. Len was two steps ahead, while Rin, who was already pretty tired of walking, was struggling to keep his pace. _

_"Sis, are you alright?" Len asked as he got worried with all the panting coming from her. "Do you think you can continue?"_

_"Y-Yes..." Rin forced a smile. "Don't worry, Len. I'm pretty strong."_

_Len raised an eyebrow as he saw his sister's current state. Rin seemed like she would have a heart attack, her azure eyes looked like two saucers and her short golden hair looked especially shiny with all the sweat. No, she wasn't good at all. The younger brother shook his head and, using all the strength that he still had, carried her on his back._

_Rin blushed at that. "I said I'm alright! P-Please Len, you don't need to do this..."._

_"Shhh! We're almost there," he whispered. "Don't say anything, or someone will spot us."_

_It was mostly improbable for someone to spot them there, since everyone was gathered on the ground floor, but Len didn't want to take risks. After some seconds that seemed like hours, they finally reached the third, and last, floor. Rin got off from her twin, still with a red face, and looked at the large corridor ahead of them._

_"Are you sure it's okay what we are doing? Stealing someone in Christmas Eve?" she asked._

_"We aren't doing this because we want, Rin. We need to..." Len replied and offered his hand to her._

_They walked side by side, paying close attention to whatever sound they could hear. They had nowhere to hide, but at least they could run. Finally, they reached a big door with a sign: "Akitamyia's Room: dare to enter without invitation and you are doomed."_

_"Well, maybe there's no treasure room. But I'm sure that the queen keeps some valuable items here," Rin muttered._

_They opened the door just as easily as they entered the castle. The twins blue eyes widened as they saw the spacious room ahead of them. The furniture, the decoration... it was everything so beautiful. Now they knew to where the kingdom's taxes went. Without saying a word, the twins quickly proceed on searching for anything of value in that majestic bedroom. They searched the drawers, closet, in-room bathroom and all the pretty boxes on her desk. So far they found golden necklaces and other jewels, much for their satisfaction. But after one hour of search, their hands and arms were already full and they needed to get out of there before someone got them in the queen's bedroom._

_"Len, it's too risky to leave from the same place we entered with all of this stuff," Rin said worried, "Any ideas on how to escape?"_

_"I'm thinking..." Len muttered, walking in circles and making the jewels in his arms make tiny noises with the action._

_Suddenly, the twins heard sounds of footsteps coming into queen Neru's room's direction. Gasping in unison, they quickly hid on the first place that crossed their minds: under the queen's bed._

* * *

"Oh, who was it? Who was it?" Yuki asked practically jumping on her spot.

Sonika shivered and crossed her arms. "It was none other than Sukone Tei, the Terrible."

Yuki gasped and a shiver ran down her spine. Nothing good could come from that.

"When did this turn into a horror story? I thought you were telling a Christmas fairytale!" she said pulling her pigtails in fear.

"She only appears now, don't worry."

* * *

_The twins held their breath as they saw the door slowly open. The bottom of a (they presumed) very pompous red dress came into their sight and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the room. _

"_Now where did Neru say that thing was, again?" the girl asked._

* * *

"Wait, what was she looking for?"

"Does it really matter? She won't find it anyway."

"But I'm curious…"

* * *

_The owner of that rather chilling voice was none other than Sukone Tei, Queen Neru's right arm and one of the richest nobles in the whole country. She was also known for being very emotionally unstable and having a psychotic behavior. How she got her social status, nobody knew, but somehow she was one of Neru's closest friends. _

_Their breath suddenly came to a stop as they saw the noble's heavy walk come to an abrupt halt. _

"_Something here just isn't right," said Tei with shifty red eyes. Rin tightened her grasp on Len's arm._

_Tei walked slowly to the bed the siblings were hiding under, making the two scream internally as they saw her fancy feet coming closer to their spot. Oh, how they should have gone do some juggling in the traffic and get some tips. Oh, if only they went on the righteous path of making money instead of trying to rob a very rich queen of mean._

_Oh, if only…_

"_This is the book I had lent her and she said she'd lost it!" the silvery haired girl exclaimed, grabbing the copy of the aforementioned book. _

_A relieved sigh escaped from Len's mouth. Rin looked at him in horror as they both realized the terrible mistake. Their life was officially over._

"_Who is there?!"_

_The twins quickly left their hiding spot as Tei crouched to investigate. The noblewoman glared at them with bloodshot eyes and sprinted into action to stop the two intruders, ready to make their lives miserable. She grabbed the collar of their outfits and pulled with such strength that it nearly chocked them._

"_Now prepare to…"_

_She instantly stopped in her tracks as she took a good look at their faces. Or rather, at Len's face. Her face became as read as a tomato as she saw just how gorgeous that dirty street rat was. That spiky blond hair, those big baby blue yes, that cute face and the fact that he seemed so fragile and kissable as she got a firm hold of him, it was all too much for her. _

_He would be hers. She would make sure of it._

"_Well, hello there," Tei said in a mellow voice, pushing Rin aside with such force she fell on the floor._

"_Uh, h-hi," greeted Len, his heart filled with fear. He took a quick glance at Rin, hoping she was alright from such a strong push. Thankfully, she seemed okay and got up with no problems._

"_What is your name, sweetie?" the girl asked getting closer._

_Len squirmed internally and slightly turned his head to his sister. From her expression, he could safely say both of them were feeling incredibly uncomfortable._

"_P-Please let us go. We promise we'll never get close to the castle ever again," the boy begged with a meek voice._

"_Us? Oh, right, she is here too," Tei's voice sounded bitter as she shot a murderous glare at Rin, who trembled in fear in the corner. A devious smile formed in the unstable girl's face as a brilliant plan formed in her mind. "Saaay, that girl over there, she is your sister, right?"_

"_Twin sister, yes."_

"_And you care about her?"_

"_More than anything."_

_Rin would feel flattered at hearing that statement if she wasn't too busy curling up in the corner in fear._

"_You know, I could just report both of you to the queen and have you locked up in a cell… possibly even sentenced to lose your heads. But I can spare you AND her."_

* * *

Sonika noticed Yuki uncomfortably looking at her. "What is it now?" the green haired Vocaloid asked.

"I don't like where this is going…"

The older girl patted Yuki's head in consolation. "Shhhhh, no tears. Nothing's gonna happen. I'm keeping this rated K 'till the end."

"Rated what?"

"Anyway!"

* * *

"_I can spare both of you" said Tei raising her finger. "On one condition."_

"_Please don't say it," Rin whispered._

"_Marry me and I shall have mercy on you," she finished, her smile ever so vicious and cruel._

"_You don't even know my name, what the heck!" Len shouted trying to get away from her grasp. _

"_Well, I DID ask for your name first," she rolled her blood red eyes. "Anyway, marry me."_

"_No!"_

"_Marry me."_

"_NO!"_

"_Marry. Me."_

"_Saying this for the third time won't make me change my mind. No."_

_As they continued their banter, Rin took that as an opportunity to quietly walk towards the lunatic noblewoman. She put her index finger over her lips, gesturing for Len to not give away her position, and then used the book that was tossed on the floor to hit her in the head, making Sukone Tei let go of the poor boy._

"_Run run run!" Rin stuttered as she grabbed Len's hand and made a sprint to the exit. _

_They dashed through the large corridors as they heard Tei's high-pitched screams from queen Neru's bedroom._

"_Intruders! Intruders in the castle!" she continued to shout as she started to chase them._

_The siblings continued running, all the way back to where they have entered, dodging the few guards they encountered._

"_Somebody grab them! Especially the boy!"_

_And so they continued to run to infinity._

* * *

"And did they escape?" asked Yuki in concern.

"Oh, they did alright. But that encounter with Sukone Tei was just so scary that they continued running," Sonika explained. "They ran, ran and ran, never to return to the kingdom, obviously too scared to confront Tei ever again."

"O-Oh… that is very sad. I feel so bad for them…"

"Of course you do. We are talking about Rin and Len, remember? They never get a happy ending in their songs and stories. It's almost a universal constant."

"Well, that's true," the girl agreed with her arms crossed. "But I still think that was too sad. I wanted a happy ending!"

"Think of this as a lesson. Never steal, especially from rich people with questionable friends who has the hots for your brother. I'm basically preparing you for life," said Sonika full of herself.

"Pfff… yeah right!"

"Now let's look at what happened to freaky Miki, shall we?"

* * *

**I wanted to finish this chapter on a happy note, but I've got none. It's not my fault Rin and Len's most famous songs are the ones that spit on your heart. Oh, if anyone is still reading this fic, thanks for sticking around. You are awesome. **


End file.
